Benutzer:Sonnenschatten
Neues Ich habe meine erste Theorie aufgestellt. Sehr spannend! Und auch sehr ausführlich! Unten unter Theorien könnt ihr sie nachlesen! Ich arbeite von Zeit zu Zeit meine Seiten zu den einzelnen Charakteren immer weiter aus. Ich zeige hier aber nur die an, die gerade neu gegründet wurden, nicht auch noch die, die verbessert wurden. Neuste 5 Seiten: -Minzauge (by Sonnenschatten) -Vogelflaum (by Sonnenschatten) -Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten) -Sphinx (by Sonnenschatten) -Weissnase (by Sonnenschatten) Über mich Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und lese gerne, bin gern draussen und arbeite an mehreren Warrior Cats Geschichten. Ich liebe Diskussionen über komplizierte Dinge und Theorien, aber bitte nicht die Kiefernstern-ist-Feuersterns-Vater-Theorie, die hängt mir schon zum Hals raus. Ich freue mich über fast jede Art von Kritik. Wenn ihr ein Problem habt, helfe ich gerne! Dazu muss ich allerdings noch sagen, dass ich hier noch recht neu bin und zum Beispiel nicht gut erklären kann, wie man eine Signatur macht, ich weiss es auch nicht. Hoffe du hast jetzt noch einen schönen Tag! Über mich als Katze Mein Name ist Sonnenschatten. Wie ich zu diesem Namen kam: Im Internet habe ich nach passenden Namenrätsel gesucht. Schliesslich habe ich ein Bild im Google gefunden wo so eine Liste stand mit Anfangsbuchstaben und Geburtsmonaten. Es gab dadurch nicht so eine grosse Auswahl und eigentlich bin ich nicht so ein Fan von so viel zu ungenauen Namen... aber Sonnenschatten passte einfach super! ^^ Und so entschied ich mich für diesen Namen. Mein Fell ist honigfarben, eine sehr schöne Farbe, wie ich finde. Ausserdem sehe ich aus als hätte man schwarzen Puder oder ein halbdurchsichtiges, schwarzes Tuch über mich geworfen. Viele finden, ich sehe seltsam aus, aber ich finde mein Fell sehr schön. Ich weiss noch nicht so genau, wie meine Augen aussehen, aber die stechen auch nicht so stark hervor. Auch wenn ich meistens sehr forsch bin, kann ich aber auch sehr feinfühlig sein. Frech bin ich manchmal auch! ;P Ich lasse mir von niemandem was sagen! Oftmals bin ich aber auch recht finster. Ihr werdet verstehen, was ich damit meine, wenn ich in einem Buch auftrete. Bis dahin, alles Gute! Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten! Übrigens... Es kann sein dass ein paar meiner Cats gleich heissen wie andere. Das ist ja auch nicht zu vermeiden. ABER: Ich habe mir alle Charaktere die ich hier eintrage selbst ausgedacht, lange bevor ich auf diesem Wiki war!* Ich habe nichts gestohlen, sondern nur erfunden. * Manche neuen habe ich zwar erst kürzlich erfunden, doch alle selbst erfunden! Blattfeder soll später eine Hauptfigur werden, genauso wie Eissturm. Nachdem ich die Seiten der beiden erstellt hatte, wollte ich mal schauen wie viele Katzen auch so heissen. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass es so viele Eissturms auf dieser Welt gäbe... Ich denke ich habe mir den Namen wirklich selbst ausgedacht. Aber vielleicht habe ich während dem Bücherlesen den Namen aufgeschnappt, als Eiswolke noch eine Schülerin war und gerne Eissturm heissen würde. Ich bemerkte das erst später und habe lange überlegt ob ich meine Eissturm nicht umbenennen sollte. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher. Was denkt ihr? ihr könnt mir gerne auf der Diskusionsseite schreiben. Wirklich geschockt war ich aber als es nur 1 andere Blattfeder gab... die fast GENAU so aussah! Sie hatte sogar bernsteinfarbene Augen! Das hatte ich früher auch über Blattfeder gedacht, hab mich dann aber umentschieden. Theorien Die folgende Theorie habe ich selbst erfunden, mit Denkanstoss von dem Youtube-Video WarriorCats Die Theorie zu Häherfeder. Vorneweg: Ich kann der ersten Theorie des Videos nicht zustimmen. Der zweiten Theorie, die besagt, dass die Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis einen Weg in die Vergangenheit zu reisen gefunden hatten und Schwinge des Hähers in den Tunnel töteten, damit die Prophezeihung die Clans nie gebildet werden können und so die Prophezeiung zu zerstören habe ich mehr Glaubwürdigkeit geschenkt und mich so zu meiner eigenen Theorie angeregt. Folgend findet ihr meine Theorie. Die Fakten: - Schwinge des Hähers hat die Clans und den Stamm des eilenden Wassers erschaffen, da er die Urkatzen in die Berge geführt hatte. Ohne ihn, wären die Katzen 1. woanders hingegeangen, denn die Berge sehen nicht besonders lebensfreundlich aus. 2. am See geblieben und selbst gemerkt, dass die Monster das Territorium nicht zerstören. 3. sich uneinig gewesen, da es eine gerade Anzahl Katzen war und so kein eindeutiges Ergebnis brachte. Die Katzen hätten sich bekriegt und die Gemeinschaft wäre zerbrochen... -Häherfeder hatte eine Vision, in der er sah, wie Fallendes Blatt seine Schülerprüfung ablegte. Dazu musste er den Weg zum Moor durch ein Tunnellabyrinth finden, doch es regnete. Die Gänge füllten sich mit Wasser und er ertrank. Was wir wissen ist, dass Häherfeder herumlief und sehen konnte. Fallendes Blatt hat ihn nicht gesehen. Kurz bevor Fallendes Blatt ertrinkt, sieht er Häherfeder und reagiert auf ihn, indem er mit ihm spricht. Also kann das nicht nur eine normale Vision gewesen sein. Allein wegen des Aufbaus, Visionen sind nie ganz klar und man wechselt Orte, oder überspringt Zeitpunkte. -Fallendes Blatt ist die einzige Katze die nicht aus den Tunneln entkam. Meine Schlussfolgerung & Theorie: Schwinge des Hähers folgte Fallendes Blatt, als dieser auf seine Prüfung ging. Hierbei war Schwinge des Hähers noch sehr jung, was auch das typische Verhalten eines Jungen erklärt, indem es hinter jemandem herschleicht und oftmals erst spät entdeckt wird. Erst als das Wasser hochsteigt und Schwinge des Hähers Panik bekommt schreit er auf und Fallendes Blatt entdeckt ihn. Irgendwie hat jemand es geschafft Schwinge des Hähers zu retten, sodass er die Clans und den Stamm erschaffen kann. Ohne diese Hilfe wäre er gestorben. Aber wer hat ihm geholfen? Und warum hat Stein Schwinge des Hähers nicht bemerkt, als er in den Gang schlüpfte? Stein hätte ihn doch aufgehalten? Nun, Stein konnte Schwinge des Hähers gar nicht bemerken (ja, sehen kann er ihn natürlich nicht, aber er könnte ihn wittern oder hören), da Schwinge des Hähers nie in die grosse Höhle mit dem Bach gelangte! Klingt komisch, ist aber logisch. Wir wissen anhand des Stocks, dass Fallendes Blatt die einzige Katze ist, die nicht aus den Gängen entkam. Es gab schon viele Katzen, die durch die Gänge gingen. Der Gang von dem man in die Höhle kommt, führt vom späteren DonnerClan- oder SchattenClan-Territorium her (Wir wissen, dass man vom Wald aus startet). Wenn man reinkommt sieht man Stein, der spricht mit einem und dann deutet Stein auf die Gänge hinter sich. Um mit Stein zu sprechen und ihn zu sehen musste sich Fallendes Blatt nicht umdrehen, das bedeutet, alle Gänge hinter Stein führen Richtung Moor (Weil eben dieses auf der anderen Seite liegt). Dazu muss ich noch behaupten, dass so gut wie alle Gänge zum Moor führen (die in dieser Richtung liegen). Da so viele Katzen alle hinauskamen, und Fallendes Blatt nur wegen dem Regen starb, muss es aus jedem Gang die Möglichkeit geben, das Moor zu erreichen ohne in die Höhle zurückzukehren (mit Gangabzweigungen und so weiter). Zurück zu der Frage warum Stein Schwinge des Hähers nicht bemerkte: Schwinge des Hähers kam von der anderen Richtung, von einem Gang vom Moor her. Er verirrte sich vielleicht in den Gängen. Jedenfalls fand er Fallendes Blatt und wollte ihm aus der Höhle folgen. Er sprach ihn nicht an, da er hoffte ohne Schwierigkeiten aus der schlimmen Lage herauszukommen. Aber dann kam das Wasser. Warum Stein Fallendes Blatt nicht aufhielt obwohl er wusste, dass es regnete ist auch eine spannende Frage. Zurück zu meiner Theorie, was ohne Schwinge des Hähers wäre. Mit Fallendes Blatt und Häherfeder wären es wieder gleich viele Katzen. Alles würde nicht mehr aufgehen. Also musste entweder Schwinge des Hähers oder Fallendes Blatt sterben. Ausserdem brauchte Stein eine Katze, die gut auf die Geister der Verstorbenen hört und sich von der Gruppe trennen kann, wenn er/sie nicht mehr gebraucht würde, da diese Katze zu viel wüsste. Fallendes Blatt hat nicht den nötigen Respekt vor den Ahnen, er belog sie sogar (Indem er sagte, dass es nicht regne). Schwinge des Hähers aber war besser für diesen Job geschaffen. Also musste Fallendes Blatt sterben. So liess Stein ihn passieren, in dem Wissen, dass er sterben würde. Wer rettete Schwinge des Hähers? Das war vielleicht Häherfeder selbst. Er hatte auch schon Mohnfrost zuvor vom Tod weggeleitet. Vielleicht hat aber auch eine lebendige Katze ihn gerettet. Das würde zum einen Sinn ergeben, da sein Körper von diesem Ort weg musste, zum anderen wäre es aber auch totaler Non sens, da Fallendes Blatt nie gefunden wurde, aber bei Schwinge des Hähers war. Wie findet ihr diese Theorie? Welche Ansichten oder Kritiken habt ihr diesbezüglich? Habt ihr eine eigene Theorie in der Richtung? Bitte schreibt es mir auf der Diskussionsseite! LG Sonnenschatten Musik zu Momente oder Charaktere aus meinen Storys Imagine Dragons - Believer Als Rankenherz Distel trotzdem schlägt Nightcore - Angel with a Shotgun Distel zu Amsel Liste aller meiner Charaktere: Abendblume Adlertau Ahornjunges Ampferbart Amselflug Beerensprung Bernsteinflug Bernsteinjunges Birkenflamme Blattfeder Blitzbein Blumensprung Borkennase Brombeersee [[Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten)|'C'''eralyn]] 'Dämmerglanz Dämmertau Dunkeljunges '''Eichhornglanz Eissturm Eulenblitz Farnblüte Farnfeder Federglanz Feuervogel Flammenherz Fleckenrose Flickenblüte Flugherz Frostwolke Fuchsstreif Ginsterstreif Glanzjunges Glanzschweif Haselschwinge Hasenjunges Honigsprung Kleefuss Klettenschweif Lilienpelz Marderfell Maulwurfnebel Mäusestreif Mika Mohnflügel Morgenbart Mottenfell Nebeldorn Neunfleck Rankenherz Raureifgras Rotkehlchenpelz Rotstreif Russfrost Sandpfote Schattenbart Schillerschweif Schneerose Schnellglanz Silberfang Silberwind Sonnenschatten Sphinx Staubfeder Steinkralle [[Vogelflaum (by Sonnenschatten)|'V'''ogelflaum]] 'Waldflug Weissnase Wolke '''Zedernflug Zweigschweif Klebriger Haufen Arbeit Rotpelz, Kleewurzel, Habichtglut, Dornenblüte, Farnsee, Strauchelfuss, Schwalbenpelz, Seidenbrise Unkenstern, Apfelfleck, Igelfarn, Aschenwirbel, Regenschweif, Luftschwinge, Birkenfrost, Kaltwasser, Mausefang, Heidesturm, Haselherz, Dunstwolke, Silberhirsch, Lilienbrand, Rebenpelz Rehklinge, Schneebeere, Federnase,